Una noche pacífica
by Arjuy
Summary: La penetrante mirada, era una muda acusación, capaz de hacer sudar a cualquier persona en quien fijara sus sospechas. Aquellos ojos pronto encontrarían un culpable, o al menos un cómplice del crimen, voluntario o no del hecho recientemente cometido.


**Una noche pacífica**

Pese a los años de guerra y sufrimiento, la gente se movía por las aceras con semblante casi alegre, todos sentían el deseo de soñar con un poco de paz y felicidad, aunque fuera solo por esa noche

Rick estiró su mano para recoger un poco de nieve, era la primera nevada en varias semanas

Sonrió mientras los copos se derretían en su mano

_-¿dónde estará mi capitana favorita?_

Marcó inmediatamente el número que se conocía de memoria para saberlo

Aunque lo más probable era que ella ya estuviera en casa de los Sterling, con Claudia y las chicas del trío, ayudando a preparar la cena de Nochebuena

_-El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera de cobertura_

Rick bufó frustrado, pese a todos los esfuerzos, el servicio telefónico aun daba mucho que desear

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No entiendo porque accediste a formar parte de esto, Minmei…museos como este son un insulto a la memoria de cientos de miles de seres humanos perecidos a causa de la incapacidad de los líderes mundiales… -Kyle, miró por sobre su hombro antes de completar sus reproches -…sobre todo de sus perros militares

A sus espaldas Lisa apretó con fuerza sus puños, hasta que sus dedos casi se volvieron pálidos.

-Me lo pidió el alcalde y tuve que acceder, Kyle…-replicó la cantante en tono cansado

-¡Los salvaste de la destrucción!… ¡permitiste su victoria!

Lisa tembló imperceptiblemente, mientras Kyle hacía los desagradables comentarios a sabiendas de que ella estaba cerca y podía oírlos

-¡¿Y ESTE ES TODO EL HOMENAJE QUE VAN A DARTE?! – Bramó Kyle señalando la figura principal de la muestra-….¡no puedo creer que una vez más la RDF se aproveche de NUESTRA fama para mejorar su imagen!

-Ten paciencia, Kyle…ya podremos dar nuestra opinión en la próxima entrevista

-Preferiría hacerlo en la inauguración…-miró de reojo detrás suyo-…quiero que todos sepan la verdad de lo ocurrido

La joven militar intentó hacer oídos sordos a las tropelías inferidas y seguir con su camino, pero para su mala suerte los Lynn no tenían la más mínima intención de moderar sus palabras

- ¿Lo ves, Minmei?, oficiales que presumen de valientes… ¡no desean oír lo que en realidad pensamos de toda la fuerza!

Lisa se volvió, con mal disimulada furia

-Creo que mejor te disculpas, Kyle -dijo Minmei - Las mujeres de su edad pueden ponerse terriblemente bruscas, ¿sabes?

Kyle instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos

-¡Kyle!

Su primo hizo oídos sordos e indolentemente dio vuelta y salió del lugar dejando a su prima sola frente a la furiosa militar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa Rick se estaba preparando para ir a la fiesta de navidad con sus amigos.

Parecía que habían pasado meses desde que se había tomado una licencia personal y años desde que había asistido a una verdadera fiesta de navidad con personas a las que consideraba parte de su familia

Se estaba afeitando, cuando el teléfono llamó con insistencia. Apagó la afeitadora y fue a contestar, figurándose que era alguno de ellos intentando apurarlo.

–El patrullaje se extendió demasiado, pero estoy casi listo…–dijo en el auricular sin molestarse en preguntar quién estaba al otro lado de la línea–…..¡en un momento estaré allí!...

–¡Rick, soy yo!

–¡Oh, Claudia!

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntar por una posible alerta, Claudia preguntó

-¿Lisa esta contigo?

–No,… almorzamos juntos, pero luego no la volví a ver…–dijo Hunter e inmediatamente al fondo se formó una especie de alboroto

–¡Pregúntale si pelearon! –indicó Kim

-¡Por su culpa se arruinará la fiesta! –dijo Sammie con acento lastimero-…Lisa debe estar vagando por la ciudad hasta que se le pase el coraje

-¡SHHHH! –Max intentó acallarla-… ¡no creo que haya pasado lo que ustedes piensan!

–¡Te apuesto 20 créditos a que si pelearon, y él no quiere decírnoslo! –lo retó Vanessa

-¡no te atrevas a aceptar, Maximilian!,…-exclamó Miriya-… ¡Es muy mala época para perder dinero!

–¡CÁLLENSE! –gritó Claudia, y Rick alejó el teléfono de su oreja– ¡DEJEN YA DE CACAREAR!

–Lo…lo siento, Claudia–contestó Max a nombre de todos

_-Entrometidos –_ pensó Rick con furia contenida

Su relación con Lisa se había vuelto prácticamente la novela del momento para todos los miembros de la RDF. Y no sólo era su vida privada lo que estaban debatiendo a sus espaldas, ¡también estaban apostando!

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Los comentarios de Kyle y Minmei resonaban en sus oídos…una y otra vez….una y otra vez….como infernal letanía….

Tantas veces…

Tantas veces había reprimido los deseos de poner sus manos sobre la impertinente figura del espectáculo

_-¡¿Quién rayos se cree que es?!... ¡¿por qué tengo que soportar esto!?_

Estaba apunto de estallar y ya nada ni nadie podría evitarlo, ¡nunca se había sentido tan ofendida!... ¡como odiaba a aquella chiquilla!

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Claudia…-Rick trató de recobrar la calma-… ¿no se supone que después de la inspección al museo, Lisa iba a reunirse con ustedes?

-Si, pero no ha llegado hasta ahora y tampoco contesta al celular, creo que lo tiene apagado

_-¡Diablos!..._

-…estoy preocupada porque ella no suele hacer estas cosas

-¡no digas más, salgo a buscarla este mismo momento!

-Lamento todo esto, Rick…

-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Bruscamente, la sujetó del cuello y la levantó con violencia, para mirarla a la cara. Fulminándola con la mirada, deseosa de mostrar el efecto que podían causar palabras como las que se habían vertido

-Veamos si puedo borrar la sonrisita de tu rostro….

Un gran golpe en pleno estómago, la levantó por los aires…

Pese a su baja estatura, Lisa era muy fuerte y eso sumado a todo su entrenamiento militar la hacían una contendiente de cuidado

La presa no podía hacer nada para evitar el castigo, estaba a merced de aquella furiosa oficial…

Un nuevo golpe y salió hacia arriba y atrás,….cayendo pesadamente…

Lisa volvió a acercarse con paso calmado…la tenía justo donde quería,…era seguro que ya no tendría nunca más un rostro atractivo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Rick recorrió las pocas calles que separaban de la casa de Lisa en una exhalación, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Probó a ir a un lugar en el pueblo que ella frecuentaba, pero nadie la había visto.

Telefoneó al cuartel general y el jefe de guardia de la SDF-2 le dijo que Lisa había salido hace horas... Eso dejaba sólo una posibilidad más….

_-Lisa iba a revisar todo, para dar el visto bueno de la RDF…pero eso fue hace horas, no creo que aun se encuentre en ese lugar_…

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lisa, cerró los ojos y por un momento deseó escapar de esa horrible realidad, deseaba despertar en su cuarto y descubrir que nada era cierto, que todo aquello era una horrible pesadilla.

Se apoyó en la pared, presa del remordimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick desabrochó su impermeable y dejó escapar un suspiro con el que parecía querer sacar de su cuerpo la preocupación que lo embargaba

A diferencia del resto de la ciudad, en los oscuros pasillos del local, el ambiente era sombrío y el reinaba silencio

_-Pierde el tiempo capitán…todos se fueron hace tiempo…-_le había dicho el conserje

Afortunadamente no había presentado muchos reparos cuando él insistió en cerciorarse por si mismo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese a la oscuridad del recinto… la veía… a sus pies,…con el pelo revuelto…como una muñeca rota…

_-Yo…yo no quería esto… en verdad no quería. _

Finalmente su consciencia despertaba y podía recordar todo claramente…

Las emociones la habían dominado…salido sin ningún tipo de represión y el resultado era…

¡No lo soportó más y cayó de rodillas!

-¡Como pude hacer esto!...-golpeó el piso con furia, mientras se maldecía a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

_-¿Dónde estás, Lisa?..._

Se preguntaba mientras recorría los oscuros pasillos.

Un ruido se dejó escuchar…parecía un lamento…

Rick volteó a todos lados mientras trataba de descubrir de donde había llegado ese sonido

-¡LISA! – la llamó obteniendo solo el silencio como respuesta

Forzó sus sentidos para encontrarla en medio de la penumbra…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lisa observaba lo que había hecho y aun no podía creerlo…aquello era grave…muy grave…

Por más que daba vueltas al asunto sabía que no podría evadir la situación, la noticia de que una importante oficial de la RDF había cometido un delito de esa envergadura pronto se leería en todos los periódicos y revistas, en la radio y la televisión no se hablaría de otra cosa, la ciudad entera la juzgaría

-¡Lisa!…- la voz de Rick se oyó a sus espaldas…te estuve buscando por todas partes…

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ?!...-exclamó contemplando los despojos yacientes a los pies de su oficial superior

-Yo…yo no quería hacerlo…no quería…

Rick se acercó a ella, moviendo la cabeza con preocupación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lisa bajó la cabeza, se sentía sumamente culpable por lo que acababa de hacer… ¡culpable y asustada!…

Asustada porque no estaba arrepentida,… porque algo en su interior le gritaba que si tuviera otra opción,…si por algún juego del destino retrocediera en el tiempo, lo volvería a hacer,…una y mil veces,…disfrutando cada golpe

-Amenazaste con hacerlo, pero…nunca creí que…-Rick se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente-…no sé… ¡¿QUIEN LO CREERÍA?!

-..¿por qué no?...

-Por que tú no actúas así

-Entonces esto es fruto de tu imaginación…-comentó sarcástica, dando un ligero puntapié al cuerpo yaciente

-Estamos en problemas…

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, Rick… -dijo ella apoyándose pesadamente en un muro cercano-… solo sal de aquí…reúnete con Max y Miriya

Rick suspiró hondamente, recordando los amigos que lo esperaban

-¡Sal por la puerta trasera!…reúnete con ellos y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado…yo… ¡YO VERÉ COMO SOLUCIONAR ESTO! –exclamó Lisa nerviosamente

-¿En verdad crees que te dejaría afrontar esto sola?- preguntó Rick con tono herido

Lisa abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo articular ni una sola palabra.

Entonces, él supo que hacer

Con rapidez, tomó a Lisa por la muñeca y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección de la puerta trasera, llevándola consigo, sin importar si ella quería acompañarlo o no.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

- debemos salir de aquí…no voy a dejar esto arruine nuestras vidas

-Huir no solucionará nada, Rick…-dijo forcejeando, intentando liberarse de la mano firme de Rick, consiguiendo solo que la sujetara con mayor fuerza.

-No huimos, solo hacemos una retirada estratégica

-La estrategia no sirve en estos casos… ¡NO HAY FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR ESTO!.. ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?!...

Rick no respondió, ni siquiera volteó para mirarla.

La puerta trasera daba a un oscuro callejón el cual recorrieron en una exhalación, llegaron a la avenida, tomaron un taxi y se alejaron raudamente del lugar

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.—-.-.-.-.-

Entraron al departamento, Lisa se adelantó yendo directamente hacia el sofá, donde se dejó caer.

Rick cerró la puerta con desgano, miró hacia Lisa, completamente molesto por la actitud que ella estaba tomando

-Debes controlarte… yo sé que puedes con esto, ¡ya has superado cosas peores!

Lisa cerró los ojos brevemente y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido volvió a atormentarla, miles de imágenes inundaron su cerebro sin control.

El piloto la observó en silencio, si ella no conseguía cambiar esa actitud las cosas podrían salir muy mal

_-¡Diablos!...esta si será una larga noche…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Almirante Gloval sentado en su escritorio miraba por la ventana mientras jugaba con su pipa

A sus espaldas, dos de sus oficiales más estimados, permanecían de pie en posición de firme.

Unos leves toques en la puerta fueron seguidos por la presencia de otra conocida oficial

- Comandante Grant reportándose, señor -saludó militarmente.

Claudia ingresó al recinto, sorprendida de encontrar a sus dos amigos cabizbajos

Un almirante de mirada severa, mucho más que la que siempre tenía, le hizo deducir que aquel par nuevamente se había metido en problemas

-Tome asiento Comandante – indicó el Almirante

Claudia tomó asiento y el Almirante prosiguió

-Ustedes…-se dirigió a la pareja en tono ronco-….retírense, pueden esperar en el pasillo…

Ambos intentaron hablar

-Señor…yo…

-señor…yo creo que…

-¡¿TODAVÍA DESEAN SEGUIR ARGUMENTANDO?!...

La mirada furiosa nuevamente se fijó en el par de oficiales, haciéndoles callar de inmediato

-¡RETIRENSE DE MI VISTA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuperada la calma después de la huída de la pareja

-es mi deber informarle que los oficiales que acaban de salir, confesaron su responsabilidad en los eventos ocurridos anoche. – informó Gloval con acento neutro

-¡¿? ¡!

Claudia abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, totalmente incrédula

-Si, comandante…hace unos minutos ambos se presentaron en esta oficina a confesar ser responsables

-pero…

-déjeme terminar

-disculpe, señor

-Lo peor…lo peor del caso es que ambos,…escúcheme bien: AMBOS dicen ser el ÚNICO responsable

-¡¿?!

-Casi me vuelven loco, primero se presenta Hunter y me cuenta una historia sin pies ni cabeza, casi de inmediato entra Hayes y me cuenta otro cuento… después comienzan a discutir…y….la situación era totalmente…totalmente…

Las manos del almirante empezaron a temblar, dejó el relato y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, como si estuviera en el puente del SDF-1 durante los peores momentos de la guerra

Claudia contuvo una sonrisa, imaginarse la escena, inevitablemente le hacía evocar todas aquellas veces que involuntariamente fue testigo de los inusuales enfrentamientos de la pareja en cuestión

-Entenderá porque la he llamado…-continuó Gloval-….mientras pueda… deseo conservar algo de cordura….

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese preciso instante, un oficial ingresaba a la oficina del General Maisstroff

– Capitán Andrew Holmes, Compañía B, señor. -se puso en posición de firmes.

– ¿Algún informe nuevo, capitán? – inquirió el General

-El cabecilla del ataque terrorista al museo, ha sido identificado plenamente, Almirante Maisstroff – comunicó el oficial a cargo de la investigación

-Excelente,….proceda al arresto…es tiempo de comenzar a imponer el orden en esta ciudad

-¡Sí, señor!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el pasillo

-¿por qué?… ¿por qué lo hiciste?... ¿por qué te echaste la culpa?

No pudo decir más, sencillamente no había forma de que Lisa dijera una sola palabra más mientras procesaba lo ocurrido

Él se había echado toda la culpa frente al almirante

-Sabes que en parte es mi culpa

-No, no es así…tú no tienes la culpa de que yo haya actuado de esa forma

- Lisa, mírame….mírame bien y vuelve a decirlo…haz que te crea

Lisa bajó la mirada al suelo, con una turbadora mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto.

-Bien ahora que estamos de acuerdo…yo me haré cargo de esto, es lo mejor…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Oh… a nada en particular.

-Rick…

El capitán Hunter soltó un suspiro

-entiende, he hecho cosas mucho más"excesivas" que esto…y…

-¿?

-Digamos que… tengo más experiencia que tú en "arreglar" este tipo de asuntos…por así decirlo.

-No…no dejaré que tú salgas perjudicado por algo que fue enteramente mi culpa…porque yo no tenía por qué hacerlo

-Nuevamente…nuevamente esta ahí la señorita "nunca he roto un plato"

-no te burles…yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto

-¿podrías olvidar esa manía tuya de hacer siempre lo correcto?

-¿?

-… te dejaste llevar y todo se salió de control…no eres la primera persona a la que le pasa algo así

-No debió ocurrir…no debí permitirme perder el control

-Te equivocaste porque eres humana…. nadie puede juzgarte por eso, mucho menos yo...-acercó su frente hasta chocarla con la de la ella-…hemos pasado por tantas cosas…perdimos familia y amigos….esta guerra nos ha dañado tanto…es…es como un veneno que fluye por nuestras venas… ¿puede alguien juzgarnos por devolver algo de lo que hemos recibido?

-Rick…yo…

-Lisa,…yo soy el ser más egoísta, egocéntrico y cabeza dura del mundo, no puedo negarlo. Pero, quiero que sepas, que la única persona que hiso que mi vida se volviera diferente, fuiste tú…solo tú lograste que este veneno se disipara….

Los ojos de Rick y Lisa se encontraron, cada uno absorto en el otro y permanecieron así por un momento.

Para Claudia Grant era obvio que algo más que una amistad había florecido entre ambos. En ese momento la mutua atracción en silencio, estaba sofocando a la Comandante, pero no era momento de perderse en sentimentalismos, así que aclaró su garganta.

-¿Bonnie y Clyde se pusieron de acuerdo?- preguntó inocentemente.

Eso rompió el hechizo,

Rick y Lisa se sintieron sorprendidos y desviaron sus miradas avergonzados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Claudia suspiró al momento de cerrar la puerta, no culpaba al almirante, el asunto realmente era como para volverse loco

-Señores…debo informarles que el almirante ha dejado en mis manos la resolución de este asunto…y por Dios que voy a hacerlo…. ¿alguien tiene alguna duda al respecto?...

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, sabían que Claudia nunca jugaba tratándose de asuntos serios y por eso debían tenerle más miedo que al propio Khyron en persona

-Entonces comencemos….tengo entendido que los dos confiesan ser responsables de los sucesos ocurridos en el Museo Municipal…

Por un instante, los inquisitivos ojos de la morena se fijaron en ellos, si uno era de alguna forma culpable de lo ocurrido, lo averiguaría

-…también que cada uno indica haber actuado por cuenta propia sin el conocimiento ni apoyo del otro…hummm… ¿Alguien desea añadir algo más?

De nuevo negaron con la cabeza, mientras Claudia examinaba nuevamente a los presentes uno por uno. Cada facción de su rostro, cada seña particular, cualquier movimiento. La penetrante mirada, era una muda acusación, capaz de hacer sudar a cualquier persona en quien fijara sus sospechas. Aquellos ojos pronto encontrarían un culpable, o al menos un cómplice del crimen, voluntario o no del hecho recientemente cometido.

- …funcionario municipal que fungía como conserje del museo, con doce días de impedimento, como resultado de una golpiza…-comenzó a leer los legajos-…. Grafitis y manchas de pintura roja en el interior y exterior del museo,…destrucción de figuras de cera de personajes ilustres…daños a coches estacionados en áreas circundantes al museo…destrucción de propiedad pública y privada…

Entretuvo la mirada por las fotos que acompañaban los informes, ignorando la lividez de los acusados

-…hmmm…sí… el asunto es muy grave….y ustedes….ustedes dicen ser los ÚNICOS culpables de todo esto….hmmmm….muy bonito… ¡PRECIOSO!

Repentinamente el puño de la morena se estrelló contra la superficie del pulido escritorio

-¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAN PENSANDO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

_-….los primeros reportes son esporádicos e incompletos, pero por lo que parece, los culpables de esta "correría de destrucción"… no pertenecen a fuerzas de combate Zentraedi, sino que se trata de un grupo de activistas…._

Los primeros informes eran dados a través de la MBS

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

-No lo entiendo…tal vez…- la capitana Hayes buscaba encontrar un sentido a lo que estaba pasando-… ¡tal vez, ellos llegaron después, Rick!…

-¡Shhhh!...

Rick se cubrió el rostro con las manos, negando vehemente con la cabeza, aquello no podía estar sucediendo

Afortunadamente la comandante Grant ignoró por completo las cavilaciones dichas por la capitana en voz alta

-Atribuirse las trastadas realizadas por un grupo de extremistas mal llamados "Custodios de la Paz" puede parecerles gracioso, señores….pero burlarse de un oficial en jefe, máxime si se trata del Almirante, es una falta grave

-¡Capitana Hayes!... queda relevada de su cargo

Por un momento la sangre de Lisa Hayes se heló es sus venas, ser retirada de la RDF era lo último que esperaba

-Comandante…yo….

-solo será por una semana… debería ser más dura con usted…pero considerando la falta de oficiales capaces….

Claudia Grant dejó la frase incompleta, segura de haberse hecho entender

– En cuanto a usted, capitán Hunter...– dijo la comandante con voz gélida –….también queda suspendido de las actividades de vuelo, por el mismo tiempo… ¡Y AMBOS RECIBIRÁN UNA SANCIÓN ECONÓMICA!

Rick suspiró aliviado, después de todo, Claudia solo los despedía con el equivalente a una patada en trasero, y eso era una completa ganancia, considerando lo que podía haberles pasado

- Un momento – pensó Lisa en voz alta -….entendí mal o nos estás facilitando el...el…

La veraz capitana fue incapaz de terminar la oración

-¡Termine esa frase, capitana Hayes!…

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío pasar por la columna, el brillo asesino de los ojos de la comandante era capaz de helar a cualquiera

-….vamos…termínela…-susurró Claudia cambiando el tono, usando esta vez uno de inusual dulzura-…les estoy facilitando que…

El instinto asesino de la comandante había desaparecido tal y como había llegado….la dulzura destilada por su bella sonrisa, podía ser una mala señal

- Perdónela, comandante….-Intervino Rick, preocupado por estar tentando demasiado su suerte-….es su primera vez…

-pero…Rick…yo….

-Si la comandante nos da solo un castigo administrativo, es lo correcto, Lisa

La tomó del brazo ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-….recuerda que habla por el Almirante, no querrás aumentar un nuevo cargo de insubordinación….-comentó Rick con malicia mientras Claudia se abstenía de levantar los brazos al cielo.

- No los quiero ver más… ¡RETÍRENSE DE MI VISTA!

-Sí, Señora

La pareja salió volando.

Claudia, aliviada se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano

-Ay…amiga…si bailas con el diablo, no cambiaras al diablo, el diablo te cambiara a ti

-.-.-.-.—-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lynn Minmei contemplaba estupefacta las imágenes transmitidas

_-…todavía no hay una reacción militar oficial, pero..._

Apagó el aparato con furia mal contenida, llevándose un costoso jarrón a su paso.

-¡No es posible…no puede ser!... ¡¿VISTE ESO KYLE?!

-Ver…¿ver qué? –contestó el moreno en tono indiferente

-El desastre que ocurrió en el museo…¡no es posible!...¿cómo se atrevieron a algo así?

Tres enérgicos golpes en la puerta detuvieron las protestas de la cantante, e hicieron que un sudor frío recorriera el cuerpo de Kyle

– ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Minmei mientras la mucama iba a abrir

Kyle ignoró por completo a su prima, concentrado tan solo en contener el temblor que se había apoderado de sus piernas

– Buscamos al señor Lynn Kyle – indicó una voz severa desde la puerta

– Diablos – murmuró el aludido

Entraron dos policías militares seguidos por el capitán Holmes.

Kyle iba a protestar, pero ningún sonido atinó a salir de sus labios

Holmes dirigiéndose a los dos policías militares que lo habían acompañado, lo señaló con el dedo

–¡Llévenselo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en calle, lejos de la Base, Rick apretó la mano de su capitana favorita, acercándola

-¿Sabes que te amo?

-Si pero…

-te vuelvo a preguntar ¿sabes que te amo?

Su corazón se estremeció, Rick literalmente había puesto su carrera en juego por ella y eso le demostraba cuanto la quería

-¿Aun después de esto?

Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Aun no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera con él, que fueran pareja, que ambos se aceptaran tal cual eran… con todos sus defectos y debilidades.

-Por siempre…para siempre…eternamente…infinitamente…y…y….bueno creo que necesito un diccionario para continuar

- ¡Tonto!

-Seré tonto, pero soy tu tonto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡KYLE!...¡ERES UN IDIOTA!...-gritó enojada la estrellita de Macross

El chico intentó no reparar en sus reclamos, pero un nudo se hizo en su garganta, y su estómago se contrajo.

-¡FUISTE TÚ…FUISTE TÚ!…..- Minnmei se aproximó hacia él ignorando a los guardias que ya lo tenían esposado-….¡CÓMO PERMITISTE QUE DESTROZARAN MI RÉPLICA!...¡¿SABES ACASO CUÁNTO COSTÓ EL VESTIDO QUE LLEVABA PUESTO?!

Cuando el primer carterazo aterrizó en su testa. Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, y ese era que aquella mujer lo haría papilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola :)**

No estaba muerta, ni tampoco de parranda!

No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero algo es algo y solo espero les guste un poco.

Saludos y gracias a todos quienes no me dejaron olvidar este sitio y me alentaron a continuar escribiendo, sobre todo a Sary, Luna Nueva y Silvestre, esto va para ustedes y espero mejorar para la próxima ;)

Y si alguien seguidor Rose of Versalles lee esto, actualizaré la próxima semana; mil disculpas a Uds.

Fanny


End file.
